Her Name Was Krystal
by lunaserenitygreendaysokka
Summary: When the kids run into Zuko and his men, they meet a Firebender girl who helps them escape. Aang and Katara trust her, but Sokka doesn't. He then finds out she's had a rough life... But can they REALLY trust her? MUCH better summary inside! SokkaxOC
1. Landing

A/N: This is just another one of my Sokka-centered stories, lol... Yay! Here's what it's about...

Summary- On their journey to the North Pole, Aang, Katara, and Sokka stop at an island for supplies, as usual. Then, Zuko's men find them, and attack them. What else is new. Anyway, a girl spots them, and helps the kids fight them away. Aang and Katara are so happy she helped them out, but Sokka, on the other hand, doesn't trust her at all... considering she's a Firebender. But one day, she and Sokka get lost in the middle of a forest. He then discovers she's had a really rough life and then things start to... change. But the real question here is... can they _really_ trust her? Or is she just after the Avatar? Read on! And then review! But NO FLAMES! I won't accept flames or rude critisizm. And if you don't like my story, then you can go jump off a bridge. I tried. Hey, it's MY story, not yours. But if you DO like it, then THANKS:)

This story isn't as dumb as it sounds, and I'm really trying NOT to make Krystal sound like a Mary Sue. (I know, her name sounds extremely Sue-ish, but I couldn't think of a good name, and I was skimming through my playlist, and found a song by a grl named Krystal... so, you can tell what happened from there Lol Just thank the gods her name isn't anything like Geourgous Beauty or anything like that- yuck barf)

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar:The Last Airbender. Nick does. -sighs sadly- Darn it! But I _do_ own Krystal, my OC. If I _did _own Avatar, which I don't, I would do the voice of a Waterbender on the show, and it would be on a lot more often. And Sokka would either meet a new girl, or hook up with Suki. But it ain't mine.

Please review! Thanks :)

Oh yeah, I'm not sure yet if I'm gonna have a _mild_ AangxKatara in this story. It's mostly SokkaxOC, like all my other stories LOL

ON WITH THE STORY! finally... (and you _definetly_ wanna read the prolouge -DUH- so you'll understand my story better... sometimes ppl don't read them...)

-Prolouge-

A fourteen year old girl was looking out at the ocean, from her current standing position on the ship. The light of the moon always seemed to make the water sparkle brilliantly. She loved the times when her master would let her do this- which wasn't very often. She sighed.

The young teenager had about had it. She hated life on that horrid ship, with that evil master... All she wanted was everything to be back to normal. She wanted this war to end, so the nations would live together in peace.

Ahead, she could see an island. It looked so beautiful. _I'd love to live on an island like that... Anything would be better than living on this piece of junk..._ She suddenly thought up an idea.

The girl jumped into the water and swam, as hard and as fast as she possibly could. Although it was freezing cold, she kept on swimming. The ship seemed to be going somewhat slow, much slower than it's usual speed, so she figured she would probably make it to the next island before it. Hey, it might not even be going to that island anyway. _Let's only hope..._

-------

After about two tiring hours, she finally made it to shore. The sun was starting to rise, and the twilight made the palm trees on the island look so beautiful.

Exhausted and soaked, she stepped of the water and onto the warm sand. She looked behind her to find that the ship was still in the water. _Good._ It felt great to finally be on land again, after what seemed like forever at sea...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Chapter 1- Landing

"Ok, guys," Aang said happily, "I think we can stop at this next island over there." The three of them were riding on Appa, making their way to the next piece of land they saw, so they could get some more supplies.

"It's about time!" Sokka shouted impatiently. "I'm hungry!"

Katara sighed. "You're _always_ hungry!" she snapped. "Can't you think of anything besides _food_?"

Sokka groaned. "I haven't eaten all day!" he complained. "And we're completely out of food!"

"But it's still morning," Katara pointed out, motioning towards the sky above them. The sun was shining brightly, and there wasn't a cloud in sight.

"Whatever," Sokka muttered to himself. He tends to get really _cranky_ when he's hungry.

"We're here!" Aang exclaimed as the flying bison landed. One-by-one, they all slid off Appa's back, and onto the sandy beach.

"Wow, this place looks so nice!" Katara cried happily. Palm trees were scattered around here and there, and there was a rather small village that consisted of a neighborhood and a market place. And behind the village stood a thick forest, that seemed almost endless.

"Yeah, just beautiful..." Sokka said sarcastically. "Now, are we going to get some more stuff or what?"

"First, I think we should make camp," Katara mentioned as she unloaded a few items from Appa's back.

Sokka groaned. "What for? We can always do that _when we get back_! I'm hungry!"

Katara rolled her eyes and sighed. "Then YOU go get the supplies!" she barked, aggressively shoving the bag of money into her brother's chest, practically knocking him over. "I'm staying here and unpacking everything." Aparently, Katara was pretty hungry, too.

"Fine," Sokka muttered as he headed in the direction of the market place.

"Um," Aang started, "...I think I'd better go with him. Ya know, just to make sure he doesn't eat all the food. You know how he is." He and Katara snickered.

"Good idea," she said.

"I'll see you later, Katara," Aang said happily as he followed Sokka into the village.

Katara watched Aang leave, until he was completely out of sight. "Bye," she said, although it wasn't nearly loud enough for him to hear. She continued unpacking all of their belongings.

-------

"According to the map, Prince Zuko sir, the Avatar is currently on this island," mentioned a Fire Nation soldier, motioning toward the island ahead of them.

"Excellent," the prince said. "Now, where is my servant?" he asked angrilly.

Suddenly, a guard came bursting through the door. "Zuko, sir! The servant girl... she... she-" He seemed to be out of breath from running.

"She what?" Zuko asked sternly.

"She's gone!"

"WHAT?" Prince Zuko shouted in rage. "But- THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE!" he spat.

"I looked in her chamber, and she wasn't there-"

"Search the entire ship!" Zuko commanded. "She couldn't have possibly escaped!"

-------

"Let's see here..." Sokka muttered to himself as he and Aang were buying some food at the market place. "We'll need one of these... Some of these... And _six_ if those..." As he was picking up random assortments of food, he was handing them to Aang, who was, from the looks of it, beginning to struggle. "Sokka," he sputtered, carrying the big heap of fruits and vegatables that Sokka was making him hold, "I don't think I can hold any more..."

"Not now, Aang! I'm trying to buy food here... Now where was I... Oh, one of these..."

"Sokka, I...mean...it!" Aang shouted, staggering just to keep up with his friend. "I... can't... hold... any... more..."

Sokka looked behind him at the struggling Aang. And it looked like he was on the verge of dropping all of their food. "Huh? Oh, fine, I'll hold some of it." To Aang's relief, Sokka then took some of the food out of Aangs arms, holding it himself. "Think this is enough for tonight?" he asked, being his normal, sarcastic self.

"Are you kidding me?" Aang started. "This is enough to keep Appa fed for a week!" He was exagerating, though, of course.

-------

Katara was sitting cross-legged on the sand, staring out into the blue-green colored ocean. She had already gotten everything unpacked and organized, and what needed to be done was finished.

"What is taking them?" she asked, to really no one in particular. "They'd normally be back by now..." She sighed._ I think I should go check up on them... No, maybe I shouldn't... Knowing Sokka, they're probably just getting more food than usual._

Then something interrupted her thoughts. "We're back!" someone shouted. Startled, Katara turned around to see Aang and Sokka carrying a bunch of food.

"Having a party, or something?" Katara asked sarcastically. "It looks like you bought the entire market place!"

"Hey, I'm hungry," Sokka replied as he and Aang put the food away. But as he looked out at the ocean, he froze.

"What's wrong, Sokka?" Katara asked.

"Fire Nation ship!" Aang shouted, pointing out towards the ocean.

A/N: A cliffy! ON CHAPTER 1! Lol PLEASE review! And this chapter's kinda short, the other ones will most likely be longer... Anyway, click that little blue button and send me a review! _You know you want to!_ :) LOL


	2. Krystal

A/N: Chapter 2! Yay! Please review, and tell me what you think:) Thanks!

Disclaimer: Not mine. BUT I'M NOT GIVING UP! -chases Sokka- Sokka: GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAK! Me: MUAHAHA!

lmao

-Chapter 2- Krystal

The three kids watched as the ship came closer and closer to shore. "What are we gonna do?" Katara asked shrilly, starting to panic. But before anyone could answer her, the ship had reached land.

"Bring me the Avatar!" Prince Zuko shouted. And without another word, soldiers were exiting the ship, and charging at them.

"We'll have to fight them!" Aang commanded as he arranged into fighting stance. Katara and Sokka did the same.

Aang picked up his staff, and with a swift movement of his hands he swung it at two soldiers, managing to knock them out, and giving them each a big bruise on their face. Sokka took out his boomerang and, as hard as he could, threw it at one of the Firebenders. It hit him, but only left a slight cut. That must have really angered the soldier, because he shot a blast of fire at Sokka, that sent him flying into a tree. He landed on the ground with a loud _thud_.

Katara opened her canteen and tried to do the water whip in that Firebender's face, but he threw a fire ball at her as well, causing her to fly backwards, on top of her brother.

_Oh crap!_ Aang thought to himself. From the looks of it, he was the only one who could fight off all these soldiers. But just as every enemy Bender was running towards him, he noticed someone jump out from behing the trees. And that _someone_ appeared to be a girl.

The mysterious girl charged at the soldiers, and her hands lit up in flames. Aang assumed she was most definetly a Firebender. The young girl sent the good-sized flames flying from her hands towards the soldiers, managing to burn some of them slightly, but just enough to cause a distraction.

Katara and Sokka stood up and watched the Firebender girl fight. They couldn't get a good look at her, because her face was completely covered with the hood on her cloak she was wearing. She then lit the ground up in fire, about fifteen feet tall, blocking the soldiers from trying to attack them. She turned around. "Guys! Run into the woods! NOW!"

Aang, Katara, and Sokka looked at eachother in confusion, but did as they were told and ran as fast as they could past the market place and into the woods. The three of them hid behind some trees and watched her fight, especially Sokka. _Why would a Firebender be helping us out like this? Well DUH! She's probably just after Aang! What other reason is there?_

The young girl put the fire out and noticed all the soldiers glaring at her. "Where is the Avatar?" one Bender asked.

"He went, uh... Thataway! On that bison!" the girl exclaimed, pointing towards the sky, in the direction where the ship had come from in the first place. And anyone could tell fom the tone of her voice, that she was indeed, lying.

"I don't see any bison!" the soldier mentioned.

"You know how fast that thing flys!" the girl replied. "Now hurry! Before they get away!"

The soldiers looked at eachother and nodded, and boarded their ship, begining to sail in the direction the girl was pointing.

"Idiots," the girl mumbled to herself as she was making her was into the forest where the others were.

"Are you guys ok?" she asked once she reached the middle of the 'seemingly-endless' forest.

"Yeah, were fine," Aang replied happily. "Thanks for helping us out, uh..."

"Krystal," the girl replied. She then removed her cloak. She was tall and thin, her amber brown hair was long and wavy, tied in a poney tail at the base of her neck, she had forest-green eyes, and her clothes were maroon and black, like the Firenation's.

"Hi, Krystal!" Katara said excitedly. "My name is Katara, this is Aang, the Avatar. And that's my brother, Sokka."

"Nice to meet you all!" Krystal added with a warm smile. Aang and Katara also grinned. Sokka, on the other hand, just glared at her, and let out a loud "Hmmph!"

"Oh, just ignore him," Katara said. "He's just _rude_!"

"I have the _right_ to be rude!" Sokka mentioned. "I mean, she's a FIREBENDER! She could be after Aang for all we know!"

Krystal stared at him in shock. "_ME?_ After Aang?"

"Oh come on, Sokka!" Katara grumbled. "Krystal helped save our butts! You should be glad she did that for us! If she would've never showed up, you'd probably be burnt to death by now!"

"Oh yeah, like _she's_ not gonna burn _us_ to death?" Sokka shot back at his sister. "We shouldn't trust her! The girl's probably working for Zuko, or something!"

"Great," Krystal muttered. "_More_ people who don't trust me..." She turned away from everyone and sighed.

"Sokka, you idiot!" Katara spat. "Now look what you've done!" She ran up beside Krystal and put her hand on her shoulder. "He's just a rude jerk sometimes Krystal. Ignore him, he really didn't mean it..."

"Yes I did!" Sokka muttered, coninuing to glare at Krystal. Then she suddenly turned around to face him. "Not _all_ Firebenders are evil, you know," she said. And it looked like a tear was begining to form in her eye. She just shook it away hoping nobody would notice.

"Hey, Krystal?" Aang asked as he walked up beside her.

"Yeah?" Krystal questioned, starting to feel a bit better.

"Um, do you think you could teach me Firebending? I mean, I really don't know anyone else..."

"I'd be honored to teach you, Aang!" Krystal said softly, with a warm smile.

"Ok, great!" Aang exclaimed. "When should we start?"

Krystal thought a moment. "Well, how about tomorrow?" she wondered.

"Sounds good to me!" Aang mentioned happily.

Krystal then glanced over at Sokka, who was still glaring at her. She sighed. _Why doesn't he trust me?_ she aked herself. _I'm not after Aang! Maybe if I told him about my harsh life... Or would he even trust me enough to listen?_ She shook her head again.

"Hey, guys?" Aang asked.

Everyone looked at him. "Yeah?"

"Can we eat something now? I'm _starving_!"

Katara and Krystal looked at eachother and laughed. "Sure," Katara replied. "I think we're _all_ hungry. Krystal, you wanna stay with us and eat?"

Krystal's face lit up. "I'd love to! Thanks!"

"Hey, no problem," Katara replied.

The four made their way back to the beach where Katara had made camp earlier. As they were walking, Krystal watched Sokka out of the corner of her eye. The expression on his face was very readable... he looked annoyed, bothered, and pretty agrivated. _He doesn't trust me just because I'm a Firebender? He doen't even KNOW me!_ She sighed quietly.

-------

"Where did that girl say the Avatar went?" Prince Zuko asked one of the soldiers. The ship was out in the middle of the ocean, and every single person aboard the ship had a very strong feeling that they were lost.

"She said he went that way, sir," the soldier replied, pointing up towards the sky above them. "On that flying bison."

Zuko scanned the blue sky for any sign of Appa. Nothing. "But- I don't understand... If she claimes he went that way then-" The prince froze, with a fierce glare on his face.

"What's wrong, Prince Zuko?" the soldier questioned.

Zuko continued to glare at nothing in particlar. "SHE TRICKED US!" he shouted. "Turn the ship around! We're going back to that island! NOW!"

A/N: So... whadya think? Lol This chapter took a while to write, and the next chapters will have A LOT more detail in them... Anyways, send me a review! COME ON PEOPLE! REVIEW! Lol Thanks:) And I'm still trying to decide if I shoud add a very _mild_ AangxKatara pairing... LOL But if I do, it won't come for a while... R&R!

Britt (Sokka's loyal slave, lover, biggest fan, and future wife)


	3. Midnight Walk

A/N: I am sooooo bored. Lol Anyway, here's chapter 3... Please review! PRETTY PLEASE? But like I said earlier, NO FLAMES! COME ON, PPL! Push that little blue button at the bottom of the screen and send me a review! LOL I LOVE SOKKA!

**PrincessHayLin:** THANKS FOR BEING MY FIRST REVIEWER! -hugs- YOU ROCK! lol And I absolutely LOVE your story!

**Burns4Sokka:** LOL Thanks! Yeah, Sokka gets VERY cranky when he's hungry, lol! I've read your story (I think I forgot to review, though LOL) and I love it!

Disclaimer: Do I _really_ have to say it? URGH! I don't own Avatar, are you happy now? But I'm trying! LOL Me: -evil laugh- MUAHAHA! Sokka: Aw man, not again! -runs for his life-

-Chapter 3- Midnight Walk

The sun was setting, and hues of pink, orange, and purple filled the sky brilliantly. Krystal was laying on the sand, facing the sky. She loved watching sunsets, they reminded her of when she was younger...

"Hey Krystal?" someone asked. Startled, Krystal sat up and saw Aang and Katara, taking a seat on each side of her.

"Oh, hey guys," Krystal said.

"We were just wondering..." Katara started.

"How did you get all those Firebenders to leave so fast?" Aang finished, sounding slightly amazed.

Krystal smiled. "I told them you went that way, just so they would get lost," she replied, motioning out towards the ocean.

Aang and Katara laughed. "Good one!" Aang commented. "Now they're probably lost!"

"Yeah," Katara agreed with a giggle. "But I wonder how long it will take them to realize they've been tricked..."

"I've always considered Prince Zuko an idiot, so it should be a while before they find you guys," Krystal added in a disgusted tone.

Katara and Aang suddenly looked somewhat shocked. "You know him?" they asked in unison.

"Unfortunately..." Krystal muttered.

"But- how?" Katara questioned.

Krystal sighed and looked out into the ocean, refusing to make eye-contact with either of her friends. "I-I don't really want to talk about it right now... Besides, it's a long story..."

"Are you sure?" Katara asked calmly, putting a hand on the young Firebender's shoulder.

Krystal nodded. "Yeah... I'm sure..."

The three of them sat there for a while, quietly gazing up at the now darkening sky.

-------

_Where the heck are they?_ Sokka thought to himself as he looked around the campsite for Aang and Katara. He finally saw them sitting on the sand with Krystal, looking up at the stars.

Quietly, he sat down and watched them, although he tried to stay back aways from them, as not to be seen. _Why are they hanging around with that Firebender girl? Jeeze, she's probably just doing this to capture Aang, or something... Then again, she practically saved us... I guess she can be alright... What am I thinking? She's a Firebender! You can't trust any of them! She's just gonna capture Aang, and then she'll probably kill Katara... just like they killed my mother..._ Sokka sighed at the thought of his mother. Because of the Fire Nation, his mom is now dead. He just shook his head, hoping that thought would go away soon. He continued to watch Aang and Katara.

"Krystal," Katara started, "about what Sokka said earlier..."

"Don't listen to him," Aang finished. "We totally trust you!"

Krystal smiled. "Thanks, guys," she said. "But I don't blame him for acting like that..."

"Huh?" Aang asked, sounding dumbfounded.

"Well, with the war and everything going on right now, it's hard to trust _anybody_. And I'm sure he would change his mind about me if I told him about what happened to me-" She froze as she realized what she'd just said. "Never mind..." Krystal sighed and hugged her knees to her chest.

"Are you ok, Krystal?" Katara asked quietly.

"Um, yeah, I'm fine..." she replied. Aang and Katara looked at eachother and shrugged. The they stayed quiet for a while, just like they'd done earlier, continuing to gaze up at the stars in the midnight blue sky above them.

_Tell me about what happened to her?_ Sokka was still watching them from afar. _What DID happen to her? Maybe she is telling the truth... But I still don't trust her._ He silently yawned. _Man, am I tired!_ He got up and walked over to their campsite and rolled out his sleeping bag, still trying not to disturb the others. As he crawled inside, he kept on thinking about what had happened earlier. Soon after that, he drifted off to sleep.

-------

Krystal sat upright with a jolt and her eyes popped open. She was breathing hard, drenched in cold sweat. She always hated those dreams from her past... _Why won't they just go away?_ she wondered.

She looked at her surroundings, and noticed Aang and Katara were asleep on each side of her. They must have dozed off while looking up at the stars earlier. Krystal sighed heavily and stood up, off the sandy beach. Maybe a walk would help her relax a bit...

Careful not to disturb everyone else, Krystal quietly walked past the village and into the forest, heading down the first path she saw.

-------

After no more than tweny minutes of tossing and turning, Sokka opened his eyes. _Jeeze, why can't I just go to sleep?_ he thought to himself with a loud sigh. He was exhausted, but he just couldn't fall asleep. "I need a walk," Sokka muttered as he stood up. And without looking back, he headed for the woods.

-------

Krystal kept thinking to herself about what had happened earlier that day. _Aang and Katara trust me, but how come Sokka doesn't? I mean, I can understand that with this stupid war going on and everything that it gets hard to trust people, but... I'm not trying to capture Aang! That jerk Zuko is. If anything I'd like to help Aang. I dispise my nation. Why couldn't I have inhereted Earthbending from my mother instead of being like my dad! Sometimes I feel so ashamed to be a Firebender..._

A sudden noise then interrupted her thoughts. It sounded like footsteps, not to mention a slight rustling sound from the bushes. Krystal turned around. "Who's there?" she wondered aloud, arranging into fighting stance.

She heard the sound again. "Who's there?" she asked again, this time even louder. She was somewhat relieved to see Sokka walking out from behind the tree. "Relax, it's just me," he said.

Krystal stared at him. "Were you spying on me, or something?" she questioned suspiciously.

"No! I was just taking a walk," Sokka replied sternly. "What are _you_ doing here in the woods?"

"I also needed a walk," Krystal said quietly, staring at the ground. "What, did you think I was going to think up a plan to kidnap Aang, or something? Just beacuse I happen to be a Firebender?"

"You probably would!" Sokka shot back at her. "How do _we_ know you're not working for Prince Zuko, or something?"

"Because I dispise that bastard more than anything," Krystal murmered as she walked away, tears suddenly streaming down her face, although she tried her best to hide them.

Sokka watched her every move as she headed back to their campsite. He suddenly began to feel... _weird_. It was like one half of him felt guilty for judging her so quickly, and the other half wouldn't trust her if his life depended on it. Once he was sure she was gone, he walked in the same direction as she did back to the beach, so he could try to get some sleep.

A/N: Yeah, short and boring chapter, I know. But I wanted to make a few things clear about Krystal. And I know, you might be a bit confused about it, but your questions will be answered later on in the story, I promise! And in the next few chapters there's gonna be some more action. Please review!

Britt (SOKKA OBSESSED FREAK!)


	4. Unexpected Visitor

A/N: Ok, here's chapter 4! And when you're done reading, send me a review! PRETTY PLEASE? COME ON PPL! REVIEW! Lol Anyway...

**PrincesHayLin:** It does? Hmm... I didn't realize it. Srry about that! Just shows what I know, lol... I've had that idea in mind for that chapter for quite a while... I just never have any time to type any more LOL (Well, it seems like that). The rest of the story is totally different, though. Don't worry, I would never try to steal anybody's ideas. But thanks for pointing that out to me:)

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, blah blah blah...

-Chapter 4- Unexpected Visitor

Krystal was laying down on the sand, hoping to fall asleep sometime soon. _God, why did I have to be a freakin' Firebender? They're all a bunch of selfish, heartless JERKS! And I'm one of them... _She sighed quietly. _And now nobody trusts me. Just because of what's been happening in this stupid war. At least I don't have to be on that cruddy ship anymore, with that ass hole of a prince. He DESERVED to be banished. And why did he have to seperate me from my family..._ Krystal yawned, and soon after that, she had finally fallen asleep.

-------

It was bright and early the next morning, and Aang was getting very anxious to learn Firebending. "Come on, Krystal!" he kept saying. "Can you teach me now?" he begged. "PLEASE?"

Krystal and Katara laughed. "I think we should eat some breakfast first, Aang," Katara mentioned.

"That's good, I'm starving!" Krystal muttered.

The three of them sat down to eat, and they noticed something--or _someone_-- was missing. "Where's Sokka?" Katara wondered. Aang and Krystal scanned the campsite, looking for any sign of him. But all their question were answered when they heard a loud noise. They all turned around to see Sokka snoring away, burried inside his sleeping bag.

Aang, Katara, and Krystal started laughing out loud. "Does he _always_ snore like that?" Krystal managed to ask through all her laughter.

"I always hear him snore," Katara replied, "but never _that_ loud!" The three continued snickering loudly. But all that laughing woke up Sokka. "Huh? What's going on?" he muttered sleepily, sitting up to face them.

"You should hear yourself!" Aang shouted, still giggling.

Sokka looked confused. "What are you talking about?" he asked with a loud yawn, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"You snore loud enough for people to hear you from a mile away!" Katara teased.

Sokka glared at her. "I do not!"

"I don't mean to be a burden, or anything, Sokka..." Krystal started, snorting to stiffle a laugh, "... but, uh... yeah, you do..."

Sokka continued to send the three of them a deadly glare as his face turned bright red. "Whatever."

Katara snickered at the look on her brother's face and said, "Are you going to eat, or what?"

Immediately, Sokka jumped up and ran over to where they were sitting. "Don't have to ask me twice!" he exclaimed and he grabbed all the food he could possible hold in his hands and started stuffing it in his face. Aang, Katara, and Krystal also started eating until they were satisfied.

-------

"Can you teach me now, Krystal?" Aang asked hopefully and impatiently, almost jumping up and down from all his excitement.

Krystal giggled. "Well, I guess you've waited long enough, Aang," Krystal replied.

"Cool!" Aang shouted. "What are we waiting for? Let's get Firebending!"

Katara stood up and walked beside them. "Can I watch?" she asked nicely.

"Of course!" Krystal and Aang said in unison. The three of them walked over to the beach, right in front of the ocean, to practice. Katara turned around. "Aren't you coming, Sokka?" she asked her brother.

Sokka had a weird, disgusted look on his face. He just turned around and walked away, his arms crossed to his chest.

"Ok..." Katara muttered. "Oh, forget him, guys. He's probably just tired from all this traveling."

Krystal sighed. She knew why Sokka was acting like that. And it wasn't because he was tired form travel. It was because she was a Firebender, and now that she was going to teach Aang, he would become a Firebender as well. Trying to ignore that thought, Krystal just shook her head and got back to practicing. "Ok, Aang, let's get started."

-------

Sokka decided to take a walk around the woods while Aang was practicing. _Great,_ he thought. _Just great. Now we're traveling with two Firebenders. I know, Aang's the Avatar, and he's supposed to learn Firebending, but I don't trust Krystal as his teacher. I bet this was just a set-up. She's probably here right now because Zuko told her to. This is just a plan he thought up to capture Aang! I knew we shouldn't trust her!_

He turned around and looked out at the beach where Aang and Krystal were and watched them closely. It looked like Krystal was demonstrating a move. Her hands were lit up in a small flame. She said something to Aang, but Sokka couldn't really make out what it was that she said, considering he was pretty far away from them. It looked like Aang was trying to copy the move Krystal just did. He held his hands in front of him, trying to make some fire fly out just like Krystal did, but all he could get were a few little weak sparks.

Krystal showed him again, and Aang tried again. He managed to get a very tiny flame, but it wasn't nearly like the one Krystal had formed. Aang tried even harder, and soon enough, he had formed a huge flame iin his hand, this time bigger than Krystal's. She and Katara looked amazed, and then said something to Aang. It looked like they were congratulating him, or something, because he recieved a hug from both girls.

As Sokka contunied watching them practice, he noticed something different about the scenery... He squinted his eyes, to help him see a little better, and noticed something in the ocean. As it was coming closer and closer to the shore, he could finally make out what it was.

He started running as fast as he could. "Guys! FIRE NATION SHIP!" he shouted shrilly.

The other three looked out at the ocean and gasped. "Come on!" yelled Aang. The four kids hurried over to Appa, trying to gather as much of their belongings as they could in the short amount of time they had.

Once they were all on the bison's back, Aang shouted, "Yip-yip!" and they took off, over the forest.

Prince Zuko looked up at the sky in disgust. "Get the Avatar!" he commanded. Unfortunately, Appa was still somewhat close to the ground. From the ship, some soldiers sent blasts of fire at them. "WOAH!" Sokka shouted, as it just barely missed him. "AANG! FASTER!"

There were plenty more flames where that came from. Another was shot at them, and that time it hit Sokka. The only thing keeping him from falling was he was trying his hardest to hold on to the edge of Appa's saddle. "GUYS! Help me!" he shouted, starting to panick.

Krystal bent down, trying to help him up. "Sokka! Grab my hand!"

Sokka did as he was told, although he wasn't exactly really happy about it. Krystal tried to pull him up, but another huge blast of fire was shot at them. It him Krystal with great force, causing her to fall off Appa's back... along with Sokka.

"SOKKA! KRYSTAL!" Katara shouted, almost in tears, as she watched them fall.

A/N: Ooooh a cliffy! Lol I'm bored. REVIEW! PLEASE? _PRETTY_ PLEASE? Lol Oh yeah, I was really bored (as usual) so I drew a pic of Krystal. It's on my profile. I had a colored one, but I forgot to put it on there. Oh well. LOL :)

Britt (SOKKA OBSESSED FREAK!)


	5. Explanation

A/N: Ok, here's chapter 5... Send me a review when you're done reading! Please? ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar... I just own Krystal... Blah blah blah... But I'm still not giving up! -evil laugh- MUAHAHAHA!

On with the chapter!

-Chapter 5- Explanation

Krystal landed on the ground with a loud _thud_. As she opened her eyes, she noticed she was deep in the middle of a forest. She stood up, as if to look for everyone. "Uh, guys?" she asked to really no one in particular, since there wasn't anyone around her.

She heard someone screaming, then a thud, similar to the sound she made when she fell, and then an "Ooff..." Krystal looked behind her and saw Sokka laying on the ground, struggling to get up.

Krystal ran over to him and held out her hand, to help him get on his feet. "You ok?" she asked as she helped him up.

"Yeah, I guess," Sokka muttered as he dusted himself off. He then glared at Krystal. "Why are you being so nice to me?" he asked harshly.

Krystal looked confused. "Huh? What-"

"You're a FIREBENDER! You're supposed to be an evil jerk, just like the rest of them!"

Krystal looked hurt. "What? I'm not-"

"I bet this whole thing was just a set up!" Sokka shouted, as he continued to glare at Krystal. "I bet Zuko planned this out just to get us lost, so you could kill me, then kill Katara, and capture Aang!"

The hurt look on Krystal's face hadn't changed. "I'm not like Zuko!" she said. "I'm not an ASS HOLE like he is! I don't want to capture Aang! If anything, I'd like to _help_ you guys!"

"Yeah, sure, like I'm supposed to believe a FIREBENDER?" Sokka spat. "You're just as evil as the rest of them! How can I possibly trust you?"

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Krystal shouted, tears suddenly streaming down her face. "You have no idea what it's like to be me."

Sokka looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Would you at least trust me enough to listen to what I have to say?" Krystal asked. Sokka nodded.

Krystal turned away from Sokka, sighed, and continued. "Well, first of all, I'm not _all_ Firebender. My mother was an Earthbender. But I inhereted Firebending from my dad instead. And my family was against this war. We just wanted the nations to live in peace, so we tried to escape fromthe Fire Nation, and move into the Earth Kingdom when I was ten. Prince Zuko and the Fire Lord found out, and they were furious. See, they wanted my dad to help the Fire Nation win the war, because he was such a good warrior. So as punishment for refusing to go to war, my father was killed. And my mother and I had to work for them as slaves."

Sokka looked shocked. "You were a slave?" he asked softly, starting to calm down.

Krystal nodded. "But that's not all. He was so rude to us. Well, then again, what do you expect? He's rude to _everyone_. He hardly gave us any food at all! I managed by sneaking into the kitchen when no one was looking. I got caught one time, and he burnt me. Pretty bad, too. I was lucky he didn't _kill_ me. And when Zuko found out about the Avatar, he set off to find him. And my mom and I had to come as well, to be his _slaves_. One night, my mother tried to sneak us both of the ship. Prince Zuko caught us, and aparently, that really pissed him off, because... that bastard killed my mother. So I was the only slave on that ship. And he treated me worse than ever after that. I just couldn't take it anymore, so I escaped. I jumped off the ship and into the ocean, heading for the first island I saw. And later that day, I found you guys." Tears were still slowly falling down her cheek. "So you can trust me, Sokka. I would _never_ try and capture Aang, or kill you guys. I swear." She then turned around and faced Sokka.

_Oh man..._ Sokka thought to himself. He felt terrible for judging Krystal so quickly. "Krystal... Listen," he said, slowly walking up to her and putting a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry for judging you. I never should have said all those things to you without getting to know you better... I feel like a total idiot right now. Do you forgive me?"

Krystal smiled. "Apoligy accepted," she replied.

"So..." Sokka continued, "...do you think maybe we could... start over and be freinds?"

The warm smile on Krystal's face got even wider. "Of course," she said.

"It's just... my mom was killed ny the Fire Nation too..." Sokka added.

Krystal put her hand on his shoulder. "I understand. It's hard to trust anyone these days."

The two teens sat down on the ground up against a big tree and stayed quiet for a while.

-------

Prince Zuko was stairing out at the ocean behind them form his ship. He had a weird look on his face. It was kind of a cross between digust, anger, suspicion, and agrivation. His uncle Iroh walked up beside him. "Is something bothering you, nephew?" he asked in his usual, care-free tone.

"Uncle, you know that other girl we saw traveling with the Avatar?" His uncle nodded. "Didn't she look familiar?"

"Actually, she looked _very_ familiar," Iroh replied.

Then Zuko froze for a moment. "That girl..." he started. "I know who she is! KRYSTAL! She escaped!"

Some other soldiers looked at Zuko with confused expressions on their faces.

"MEN! Bring my servant back to me! NOW!"

Zuko's men nodded and headed back to the island, to do as they were told.

-------

"So, what now?" Sokka asked. The sun was almost completely out of sight, and it was starting to get rather cold. "We're completely lost, and I'm getting hungry."

Krystal laughed. "That doesn't surprise me..." she muttered. "But we shouldn't worry. Aang and Katara are probably looking for us right now."

"Yeah, I guess you're right..." Sokka replied.

-------

"Where are they?" Katara asked in a worried tone, more to herself than Aang.

"Relax, Katara," Aang said calmly from his sitting position on Appa's head. "I'm looking for them. They should be ok."

"But that forest down there is huge!" Katara pointed out. "It's gonna take forever! What if we never find them..." A tear slowly made it's way down Katara's cheek.

"It's ok, Katara," Aang said, as he crawled over to his friend and hugged her tightly. "We'll find Sokka and Krystal, don't worry."

Katara smiled. "Thanks, Aang," she said. Aang also smiled, although he wasn't entirely sure why she thanked him.

They continued their search for Sokka and Krystal for the rest of the night.

A/N: Well, that's it for chapter 5... Now that you're done reading it, send me a review! LOL Please? lmao -pulls out a dagger- REVIEW, OR I'LL -regains posture- AHEM! Srry about that. LOL

Britt (SOKKA OBSESSED FREAK)


	6. Attacked

A/N: Ok, now for CHAPTER 6! Review when you're done reading it! Lol I'm still not sure about adding a mild AangxKatara to this story... Should I?

**benlego13:** LOL Thanks! You're awesome!

**PyhcoDancingBookworm:** Thank ya so much:)

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

-Chapter 6- Attacked

Sokka awoke the next morning due to the bright sunlight shining over them. He yawned. _What happened?_ he thought to himself. He must have fallen asleep. But then he noticed something. He had his arms wrapped around the still sleeping Krystal, and her head was leaning against his chest. That made Sokka blush deeply.

_I still feel like an ass for doing that to Krystal. Why do I have to be such a jerk? And she turned out to be so nice... And I could have been her friend longer if I would have just trusted her, like she said. I guess she was right. Not all Firebenders are bad. And I feel sorry for her. I mean, she was a slave since she was ten! And both of her parents were killed. And all those things I said to her... they probably made the poor girl feel even worse... _There was no way Sokka was going to forgive himself for what he'd done.

He noticed Krystal stirr some, and Sokka sat as still as he possibly could, trying not to wake her. Krystal still remained in sleep mode. Sokka stared at the figure sleeping peacefully next to him. He had never noticed how beautiful she really was. Her auburn hair looked so soft and shiny, with little whisps blowing loosly in the warm breeze. _Woah... She looks so pretty..._ He tried to resist the urge to touch her soft cheek, but he couldn't. He then raised his hand, and being as gentle as ever, ran the back of his finger down her cheek. His hand slowly made its way down her neck, and he traced her visible collar bone a few times.

Krystal made a quiet noise, that sounded like a sigh. Thinking he'd just woken her up, Sokka immediately moved his hand back. Krystal began to stirr a little, and her eyes opened. "Sokka?" she asked sleepily.

Sokka couldn't help but smile. "Hey," he said. "Sleep well?"

Krystal smiled, and layed her head back down on Sokka's shoulder, not seeming to care that he still had his arms wrapped around her. "Yeah. You?"

Sokka sighed happily as he remembered he woke up with her in his arms. "Yup..." The two of them continued to sit there quietly, leaning up against the tree, just seceretly enjoying eachother's company.

-------

After a while, they heard a noise, like a rustling in the bushes. "What was that?" Sokka asked, his voice cracking.

"I dunno," Krystal replied as she stood up.

"What are you doing?" Sokka asked as he stood up as well.

"I'm gonna go check it out," Krystal answered. Then they heard the noise again.

"Well, I'm not letting you go alone," Sokka said in his "brave warrior" voice. He and Krystal slowly approached the bush where they heard the noise. The two didn't seem to notice him, but a man was hiding behind a near by tree. He snuck up behind them, grabbed ahold of Krystal, and pulled her behind the tree, as not to be seen. When Sokka heard a shriek, he finally realized what happened. "Krystal?" he wondered, starting to get a little scared.

"Sokka!" she shouted, trying to free herself form the man's tight grip on her.

Sokka looked around the woods. "Krystal? WHERE ARE YOU?" He ran as fast as he could in different directions to look for her, and then he noticed two familiar people trying to fight off a man in a red uniform. "AANG! KATARA! I CAN'T FIND KRYSTAL!" he shouted as he joined in to help them fight off the soldier.

"SOKKA!" Katara shouted as she hugged her brother. "He's trying to kidnap her!"

"Come on guys, enough hugging!" Aang shouted. "Help me fight this guy!" Apparently, Aang didn't need anyone's help, because with a quick swing of his staff, he had knocked the man unconcious. "That was easier than I expected," Aang said happily.

"WHERE'S KRYSTAL?" Sokka asked, starting to worry.

Aang and Katara stared at him. "Why do you care?" Aang asked.

"Yeah!" Katara added. "I thought you didn't like her!"

Sokka just blurted out the first thing that popped into his mind. "Hey, things change when you get stranded in the woods with a girl as pretty as Krys-" He froze when he saw Aang and Katara staring wide-eyed at him. Their expressions then turned to sly grins after a moment. Sokka blushed deeply, but ignored it. "Come on! Where is she?" he wondered, getting anxious and impatient.

"Let's all try and look for her," Aang sugested. "She should be close by..."

The three of them split up, and wandered around the woods for a while, looking for any sign of Krystal.

_She can't be too far away..._ Sokka reassured himself as he kept looking. "Krystal?" he asked, hoping she'd be close enough to hear him.

Suddenly, Sokka froze, and gasped. He'd found Krystal, alright. The young Firebender was laying unconcious on the ground, with a few streaks of blood on her cheek, looking pale and lifeless. "Oh my god..." Sokka muttered to himself as he knelt down beside her. _Please don't be dead..._ He put his hand to her neck, right above her collar bone, to see if there was a pulse. His face lit up when he felt one, even though it was faint. "She's alive!" he thought out loud. He gently scooped her up in his arms and carried her, until he found Aang and Katara. "Guys, I found Krystal!" he shouted excitedly.

He noticed Aang and Katara pop their heads out from behind two different trees. They came running toward him, but stopped and gasped when they laid their eyes on Krystal. "Oh my gosh..." Katara started. "What happened to her?"

"I don't know," Sokka replied. "I just found her laying there on the ground, out cold."

"We should take her to Appa," Aang said. They headed down the path in the woods and looked for the bison.

-------

"Huh? Sokka?" Krystal muttered weakly as she sat up to face him. The two were on Appa's saddle, and they were flying away from the forest. Aang and Katara were on the bison's head, talking about something.

"Krystal!" Sokka shouted as he wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. "Welcome back!"

"Jeeze, Sokka, you gotta let her breathe sometime," Katara teased as she turned around and looked at them.

Sokka and Krystal pulled away from their hug, and Sokka blushed furociously once he realized what he had done. "How are you feeling?" he asked, trying to ignore the heat on his face.

Krystal layed down and put her hand on her head, wincing in pain. "My head is killing me, but I think I'll live," she replied. "What happened?"

Sokka thought a moment. "Well, that guy tried to kidnap you, and I saw Aang and Katara fighting him. Then we went to look for you, and I found you laying on the ground, unconcious..." He then remembered how worried that made him, to see her lifeless and unconcious body laying on the ground like that, and suddenly felt so relieved and happy to see Krystal laying there next to him. "I'm just glad you weren't killed," he added softly. Krystal looked at him and smiled. Soon after that, she had fallen asleep, as well as Aang and Katara.

-------

Sokka was the only one awake. He sat cross-legged on Appa's saddle, watching the orange, pink, and purple sun slowly fade away into darkness. The only noise around was the soft sound of Krystal breathing. Sokka turned around and watched her, as if he was trying to protect her or something. He continued watching her breathe in and out, in, out...

Sokka sighed. _She looks so beautiful when she's asleep. Heck, she's beautiful all the time! I know it's only been a few days, but I think I'm already starting to fall for her..._

Sokka scooted a little closer to Krystal. He yawned, and just as he was about to fall asleep, he noiced Krystal suddenly sit bolt upright, breathing deeply and drenched in cold sweat.

"Krystal?" he asked softly, wrapping his arm around her shoulder to comfort her. "What's wrong?" he wondered, sounding concerned.

"I just... had a bad dream," she replied, still struggling to catch her breath.

"Do you wanna tell me about it?" Sokka asked quietly and calmly.

Krystal shuddered. "I-I don't think I want to talk about it..." she replied.

"You'll feel a lot better if you tell me, Krystal," Sokka added softly, almost a whisper. "Now, what happened?"

Krystal sighed. "It was about... the day Zuko killed my mother..." She burried her head in Sokka's shirt as tears trickled down her face.

"It's gonna be ok, Krystal," Sokka reassured her, gently smoothing out her ginger-colored hair with his fingers. "You're here with me now... And I'm gunna make sure nothing like that _ever_ happens to you again. I promise." He held her close to him, as if she would suddenly slip away if he let her go.

Krystal hugged him tighter. "Thanks for being such a good friend, Sokka," she said. Then she pulled away from him, and gave him a soft and quick peck on the cheek. She he smiled at him warmly, then layed back down. Her breathing soon evened out, telling him that she was asleep.

Sokka's face turned bright red with embarrassment as he watched Krystal sleep. _That kiss_... he thought as he put his hand to his cheek where Krystal kissed him. _Did it mean anything? Does Krystal like me the way I like her? That kiss HAD to mean something!_ Sokka sighed and layed down beside Krystal. Almost without even realizing what he was doing, he put his arm around her waist, pulled her close to him, and burried his face in her hair. Soon after that, he, too, had fallen asleep.

A/N: Well, that's all for this chapter. And I know, mushy, fluffy bleh! LOL but I like where my story's going so far... Please review! Or I won't update! Lol

Britt (SOKKA OBSESSED FREAK!)


End file.
